This invention relates to a refill unit for removable attachment to a wiper blade superstructure. The invention also relates to a metallic end clip for such a refill unit.
Wiper blade refill units are well known and generally comprise an elongate flexible plastics backing strip with at least one slot therein for receiving at least one elongate resilient wiping element. One end of the or each slot may be permanently closed, e.g. by crimping the plastics material defining the slot(s), and the other end of the or each slot may be closed by means of a removable metallic end clip. In addition to closing the end of the slot(s), the end clip has resiliently deflectable legs which engage with claw members of a wiper blade superstructure to which the wiper refill unit is detachably connected.
Many different types of metallic wiper clip are known from the prior art. Examples of known metallic wiper clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,265, 4,009,503, 4,156,951, 4,442,566, 4,566,147 and 4,583,259. Not all of these prior art specifications relate to end clips but they all have various types of attachment means for attaching the wiper clip to the backing strip.